1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to force measurement devices, and specifically to devices for measuring the impact force and energy of the firing pin of a firearm on the cartridge primer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the operation of firearms, it is desirable to be able to measure the impact force and the impact energy of the firing pin on the cartridge primer. If the impact force is too small, the ammunition may not fire. If the impact force is too large, damage to the firearm may occur over extended periods of time. Additionally, the ability of the marksman to aim the weapon properly may be adversely affected. The impact energy of the firing pin on the primer is also important in that experience has shown that even when the impact force is high, some weapons may not fire if the impact energy (force/time) is too low, particularly at low temperatures.
Numerous devices have been designed to measure the effect of an impact on a test material. A known impact force can be applied to a test material to determine its properties under the effect of the impact. A method such as this could be used in reverse to estimate the magnitude of an unknown impact. A material of known characteristics could be impacted, and the effects as measured on the test material would indicate the magnitude of the impact force. One previous test method consisted of using copper or brass as the test material. However, this provided no measure of the time frame of the impact and was semi-quantitative. This method was also time consuming and laborious. Another method, discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,223, was to use an impact calibrator. Impact of the firing pin on a cartridge unit creates a voltage signal detectable by a calculator unit. The calculator unit computes and displays the impact force of the firing pin. This device does not, however, provide a force/time history of the firing pin impact on the primer.